Cartes de Tarot
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Vingt-deux cartes ayant chacune un nombre et un mot associé. Vingt-deux thèmes à traiter en se basant sur ce vieux jeu de voyance... Série d'OS et de drabbles en fonction de cela ! Premier OS, 15 - Le Démon.
1. Avant propos

Cher lecteur passager, après la série Poèmes de l'Avent (que je t'invite à lire si ce n'est pas fait... Non, l'auto-pub ne fait de mal à personne), je suis de retour pour un autre projet : Les Cartes de Tarot !... Vous savez celle que les voyantes vous lisent pour 300 euros la séance ! Ou plutôt les cartes que vous essayez de comprendre quand vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire et rien d'autre sous la main (vous croyez être la seule personne à avoir joué à la voyante... Et ben non !)

Alors qu'est-ce que le projet Tarot ?... C'est simple, je pioche une carte avec un nombre (il y a vingt-deux cartes), et en fonction de cela, j'écris un OS plus ou moins long ou plusieurs drabbles. Tout dépend des envies au final ! J'écrirai sur un ou deux personnages en général.

Je tiens à préciser que j'essaye de faire ça proprement... Entant une championne de l'étourderie et des fautes farfelues de ce fait, je me relie plus d'une fois pour mes écrits... MAIS ! Je laisse beaucoup trop de fautes à mon goût malgré tout (et ce n'est ni agréable pour le lecteur, ni pour l'auteur). Je m'en excuse d'avance. De ce fait, je lance un appel : J'aurais besoin d'une béta pour m'améliorer à ce niveau et aussi pour l'écriture (oui... c'est la période remise en question power), et, je précise, je suis hélas trop timide sur le net pour demander comme ça à quelqu'un...

Voilà, suite à mon petit monologue ennuyeux cher lecteur tu peux avoir la curiosité de suivre mes écrits si tu le souhaites!

Bonne lecture !

Blue.


	2. 15 - The Devil

J'ai pioché le numéro quinze, cela correspond Au Démon cher lecteur... Nous sommes donc parti pour ce thème avec en centric : Levy et Gajeel Non, je suis désolée... je n'ai pas pu résister pour commencer. Je les aime trop !

* * *

**The Devil**

_Répulsion, souffrance, stupeur._  
_Trois mots effroyables,_  
_Trois sensations incontrôlables,_  
_Face au démon de la terreur_.

Crucifiée à un arbre, la fée s'éveilla. Ses sens se mettaient en éveille avant même que sa mémoire ne lui revint. Elle avait mal... Très mal. Une douleur à la cheville lui arracha un cri... Quelqu'un l'écrasait, la cassait... C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait sorti de son absence. Levy devait analyser la situation. Elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux mordorés.

Son regard croisa le sien. Elle se heurta à ses pupilles écarlates où résidaient son plaisir de la voir aussi vulnérable, cette soif de sang, cette envie de leur faire du mal, tant d'émotion qu'elle ne comprenait pas... Cette colère intérieur, comme s'il leur en voulait, comme si cet homme en voulait à la terre entière. Face à ces yeux, Levy ne put réprimer ces tremblements

La jeune fée se souvint alors... L'attaque de ce mage contre son équipe. Ils avaient essayé de se défendre, mais ils n'avaient pu lutter. Ils n'étaient pas des mages très puissants après tout, ils étaient bien plus habitués aux missions intellectuelles et stratégiques. Quelle honte pour la guilde, pensa-t-elle brièvement, avant qu'un appuie plus profond à sa cheville ne l'empêche de réfléchir d'avantage. La douleur était grande, ses os était surement cassés à présent.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levy sentit son cerveau se paralyser. La peur l'avait vraiment envahie, gelant toutes pensées intelligibles. Elle ne voyait plus que ce géant diabolique au rire de dément. Ce n'était plus elle qui contrôlait sa vie en cet instant. Il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Par la présence de cet homme, tout lui filait entre les doigts.

Elle ne sut s'il allait lui accorder le coup de grâce, mais le cri de Jet, qui venait de se réveiller à son tour, détourna l'attention qu'il avait sur la petite fée.

Le géant se tourna vers le rouquin, décidait à changer de victime... Levy le comprit au sourire malsain qui venait de naître sur son visage. Pas ça... Elle devait l'empêcher de faire du mal à ses amis.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Je vous en supplie épargnez les ! Ne leur faites pas de mal !

Les larmes avaient jailli de son visage. Elle avait peur de cette homme aux yeux rouges, mais perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers était pire que tout. Alors elle avait crié ses mots de désespoir, rassemblé son courage pour les dire... Des mots, des paroles, les seules armes dont elle disposait encore.

Face à eux, la jeune fée fut surprise de voir le géant réagir. Il se retourna vers elle. Son regard la frappant à nouveau, toujours les mêmes émotions violentes... Accompagnées d'incompréhension, d'une interrogation qui était dirigée contre elle. Il venait d'être surpris, déconcerté.

Il fit replonger Jet dans l'inconscient en un coup bien placé à l'abdomen et, revint vers elle pour lui porter le même traitement.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le géant se désintéressait d'eux et partir... L'aurait-il écouté ? Levy l'espérait car, quoiqu'il en soit, son destin ne dépendait plus que de lui...

Ce fut sur cette sombre pensée que la fée sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Crainte, malaise,... curiosité._  
_Trois mots assez étrange_  
_Pour le démon qui se range..._  
_Levy ne sait où se placer._

Il avait débarqué deux jours après que sa cheville eut guéri.

Il était entré. C'était assis à une table. Il avait ignoré les mots hargneux que l'on proférait autour de lui. Peu de temps après, le maître avait parlé. Il s'était expliqué. Gajeel était avec eux à présent, il était de Fairy Tail. Le géant était dans sa maison, dans sa famille.

Levy n'avait pu réprimer un frisson. Le souvenir de sa peur était encore vivace.

Pourtant, alors que les murmures d'incompréhension parcouraient la guilde... La fée ne pouvait remettre en cause le choix du vieux maître bien qu'elle restait terrorisée et hantée par des cauchemars quelques nuits. Elle n'éprouvait pas de haine envers Gajeel, même après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme était sûre que ce fameux soir, le dragon Slayer aurait dû leur infliger bien pire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ce fut sûrement de cette pensée que germa sa curiosité envers le mage aux longs cheveux d'ébène. Il était une énigme à déchiffrer de loin. Il restait terrifiant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la poussait toujours à regarder l'homme en coin.

Elle l'analysait.

Cependant, ces regards en biais furent mal interprétés. Ces amis étaient persuadés que la présence de Gajeel était devenue une torture quotidienne pour elle... Ils voulaient crier vengeance pour la fée.

Malgré ses protestations, Jet et Droy allèrent à sa rencontre, décidés à se battre... Levy vit toute la scène. Son cœur se serra... Elle comprenait une triste partie de l'énigme en voyant le géant laisser les coups pleuvoir sur lui. Le sang coulait. Il ne disait presque rien...

- Arrêtez, les pria-t-elle. Gajeel veut seulement être ami avec nous...

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase, remplie d'une vérité subtile qu'elle pensait comprendre. Le géant ne subissait pas ces coups pour se racheter... Il avait une fierté bien trop élevé pour cela. Il regrettait sûrement, mais il était de ce qui savait que tout évènement accompli ne pouvait être effacé. Non... Il subissait cela pour s'aider... Pour s'aider à prendre un nouveau départ, pour réussir à combattre cette colère, cette violence qui le rongeait encore. C'était aussi la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se lier aux autres pour l'instant, le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour sortir de son océan solitaire.

Ce fut triste, mais son intervention contre l'attaque de Laxus confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour elle seulement. Oui, en la sauvant, il se sauvait lui même de sa haine envers le monde.

A la fin de cette journée, en s'écroulant sur son lit, Levy se rappela alors que, pour une seconde fois, sa vie n'avait dépendu que de lui.

_Confusion, respect, réflexion._  
_Trois mots qu'elle lit_  
_Dans ses orbes rubis,_  
_Une lumière capte son attention._

Les combats s'étaient ébranlés au loin. Réveillées de leur sommeil de pierre, les fées savaient quoi faire pour stopper le carnage au dehors. Leur objectif à toutes se résumait en deux points : Stopper Laxus et sauver la ville.

La place de Levy n'était pas dans les combats, non. Elle était une mage qui assurait les arrières des autres, aussi avait-elle choisi de libérer Gajeel et Natsu des runes de Fried. Elle les enverrait comme renforts aux filles le plus rapidement possible.

La fée s'activait dans la guilde entourée de tous ses livres. Sa plume grattait, elle déchiffrait ce code. Malgré l'urgence, elle restait calme et efficace. Elle était dans son élément, concentrée, marmonnant son raisonnement de temps à autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils cependant face à un passage plus complexe que les autres... Fried avait vraiment anticipé l'attaque contre Fairy Tail depuis quelque temps. Elle soupira, elle devait réfléchir à comment contourner cette impasse difficile...

- Tu es incroyable, lui avoua une voie grave à côté d'elle. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu dis.

Elle sursauta. Levy était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le dragon Slayer s'assoir à ses côtés. Avec toute cette agitation, la fée en avait oublié sa crainte envers Gajeel. Même si cela faisait un certain temps que la peur s'était muée en timidité. Timidité, c'était plutôt cela le mot.

Néanmoins, l'adrénaline du moment ne lui permettait pas de perdre le contrôle de son cerveau. Elle assura alors qu'elle allait les sortir de là.

- Ce n'est pas comme si...

- S'il te plaît, l'interrompit-elle le visage déterminé, arrête Laxus.

Son visage s'était encré au sien. Il était une deuxième fois surpris par ses paroles. Pourtant là, c'était différent. Elle lisait un respect dans ses yeux qui la toucha, et, toujours une certaine interrogation envers elle.

Oui, elle croyait en lui pour cesser cette folie. Elle était sûre qu'il le ferait. Combattre Laxus revenait à se battre contre ses propres démons. Cet affrontement lui prouverait enfin qu'il utilisait sa magie pour protéger des personnes, des êtres qui comme elle, lui accordait leur confiance.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se remettre à sa tâche. Levy n'avait pas une minute à perdre. La guilde en dépendait, elle le sentait.

Sa plume gratta encore quelques minutes, puis la révélation à l'énigme vint d'elle même. Elle savait comment rompre cette enchantement. Hurlante de joie, elle se hâta de sortir les garçons de l'emprise qu'avait ce mur invisible.

Un dernier regard dans leur direction lui confirma leur envie de vaincre Laxus.

Un dernier regard lui confirma qu'il avait enfin fait son choix. Il allait défendre Fairy Tail. Il allait se battre pour d'autres. Il était bel et bien entrain de vaincre sa colère sur le monde.

Sur ses bonnes pensées, Levy espéra que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle remettait le destin de sa précieuse guilde entre leur main.

_Paix, détermination, sécurité,_  
_Trois mots forts apaisants,_  
_Trois sensations qu'elle ressent,_  
_Face à l'homme se laissant moins emporté._

Son cœur sortirait bientôt de sa poitrine s'il continuait de battre à cette intensité... Levy regarda en direction de l'estrade... Pressée de savoir... Et en même temps... Peur de ce qui pouvait en suivre.

Après d'interminables secondes, le rideau tomba et le maître fit enfin l'annonce des élus qui pouvaient accéder à l'examen de rang S. Elle retint son souffle et... Respira de soulagement à l'entente de son nom. Le maître la jugeait suffisamment forte pour participer finalement.

Elle en aurait sauté de joie si les autres élus ne la déstabilisaient pas autant. Qui était-elle pour se mesurer à Nastu, Grey, ou, encore Juvia ?

Elle soupira, dépitée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vint en la prenant par surprise, lui proposant d'être son partenaire. Gajeel Redfox voulait l'aider.

Elle eut envie de décliner. Levy n'aimait pas être un poids. Cependant, alors qu'il la soulevait loin de la terre ferme, ses yeux écarlates encrés dans les siens lui firent changer d'avis. Il était vraiment sûr de lui, il voulait qu'elle devienne une mage de rang S.

Gajeel la protègerait là-bas. C'était certain. Il la sauverait de ses démons, de ses incertitudes... Peut-être allait-il lui enlever ce poids dans sa poitrine ? Peut-être s'accorderait-elle enfin la confiance qu'elle s'était toujours refusée ? Oui, peut-être... Cela ne restait que des suppositions.

Elle s'égarait encore dans son océan d'hésitation, mais les yeux de son nouveau partenaire la rappelèrent une fois de plus à l'ordre. Il lui accordait sa confiance. Il croyait en elle, comme elle avait cru en lui avant. Il savait qu'elle pouvait progresser, devenir plus forte. Elle pouvait s'améliorer comme lui.

Lorsqu'il la reposa sur le sol, avec toute la pseudo délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, la jeune mage comprit que les rôles étaient inversés dans leur relation.

Leur amitié ayant débuté concrètement après la bataille de Fairy Tail, elle avait été basée dès le début sur une routine confortable après ces évènements.

C'était tout le temps Gajeel qui venait vers elle. Il arrivait la voir à la bibliothèque, il débarquait dans son monde. Le jeune homme ne disait rien dans un premier temps. Il prenait sa guitare et jouait un air assez tranquille, respectant le silence dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Il discutait dès la fin de son morceau. Divers sujets fusaient en général, mais le but était toujours le même chez Gajeel. La jeune mage savait que la conversation, la présence d'un être humain l'apaisait. Elle lui apportait enfin une paix face à ses démons.

A présent, c'était à elle d'avoir besoin de sa présence pour calmer ses frayeurs et éloigner ses angoisses... Le dragon Slayer était un bouclier parfait pour cela. C'était sûrement dans cet optique qu'il avait décidé de la seconder, c'était aussi une façon d'exprimer sa reconnaissance en quelque sorte... Et bon, c'était aussi une occasion de taper sur Erza ou Natsu... Elle devrait le tenir un peu.

Décidément, la mage était dépendante du dragon Slayer. Peut-être que leur destin était lié depuis le début enfin de compte...

Levy sourit à cette pensée amusante. Elle dévisagea une dernière fois Gajeel. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait sur l'île. Elle était avec lui, tout irait pour le mieux.

Leurs démons n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

Tu es arrivé au bout cher lecteur, félicitation ! J'espère que tu as bien apprécié bien que cela soit sucré sur les bords... Mais je n'y peux rien, j'aime les bonbons !

Bonne journée/soirée à toi en tout cas !

Et à bientôt... j'espère !

Blue.

PS : Pour le deuxième écrit, j'ai tiré le numéro six. Cela correspond aux amants... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai déjà mon idée pour les protagonistes (ceux ne sont pas les couples qui manquent dans Fairy Tail).


End file.
